


Coffee

by AliceSmiler



Series: Supercorp-Tober 2019 [26]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Coffee, F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Supercorptober2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-04 04:18:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21191444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceSmiler/pseuds/AliceSmiler
Summary: First Coffee Date





	Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: You are about to read a fic that Batsy did not help me edit. I wrote this a bit too late, therefore my beta for this fic is Grammarly. I am sorry :( But I hope you will enjoy it anyway ❤️❤️❤️

Lena was working when there was a soft knock on the door. “Come in” she said while still focusing on the stack of papers that was currently in front of her.

Jess walked inside and stopped a few steps away from her desk. “Ms Luthor, you told me to remind you about your coffee date with Ms Danvers,” she said and tried to hide her smirk.

“Right!” Lena exclaimed. They admitted their feelings to each other two whole days ago and this was going to be their first official coffee date. She signed the paper she just finished reading and placed it on the second, smaller, pile of papers. 

She shut her laptop down, collected her stuff and walked out of her office with Jess following her to the elevator. “I signed a fair amount of projects but I want to check B435 again when I’m back.” she pressed the button and the elevator doors opened, she didn’t enter though. She stood there still talking to Jess, resulting the elevator doors to close. “I’m also expecting a call from SmoakTech if they call while I’m away apologies for me and let them know I will call them back. I feel like I’m forgetting something” 

  
  
Jess placed her hands on the CEO’s shoulders and when her boss looked back at her she spoke in a soft voice, nothing like her business one “Ms Luthor, I might overstep here but you need to take a deep breath. The date will be fine.” 

Lena was taken aback by the friendly tone but she did take a deep breath. “Thank you, Jess” she breath out. 

  
  
Jess pressed the elevator button once again and almost pushed her boss inside, waving with a smile and wishing her good luck when the doors closed. When the cart started moving down the assistant walked back to her desk with a smile. She scoffed at the fact Lena just instructed her how to do her job like it was her first day.

* * *

Her driver dropped her a few steps away from Noonan’s. She entered the restaurant and spotted the familiar blonde hair in the corner table. Kara was focused on her laptop and did not see her when she walked closer. 

“Is this seat taken?” Lena asked. Kara slowly raised her head, her serious face disappeared, replaced by a softer one.

“It’s reserved for the most beautiful woman in the universe,” Kara answered with a smirk.

Lena could feel the blush on her cheek but she wouldn’t make it easy for Kara to fluster her. “Then why are you sitting there” she pointed at Kara’s chair. The blonde blushed and looked like that single sentence fried her brain. 

Kara stood up abruptly and shook the table “I wil-” she placed her hand on the table to stop it from shaking “I will go get our coffees. You can take a seat”.

Lena watched as Kara walked to the counter while rubbing her face. She chose to sit on the chair Kara offered her. When the reporter arrived with the tray, Lena stared at the two drinks in front of her. She chuckles at how their coffees represent them.

Hers was a simple black coffee and Kara’s... Well, Kara’s coffee looked too sweet. Lena knew Kara licked white chocolate mocha but this is the first time she sees Kara’s order out of a paper cup and into a normal mug. 

  
  
“What?” The blonde asked at Lean's curious face while taking a seat and closing her laptop, putting it back in her bag.

“What did you order?” Lena asked, still staring at Kara’s mug. They knew each other for three years, yet this is the first time she sees Kara drinking something like that.

“Oh it’s just white chocolate mocha topped with whipped cream, hazelnut syrup, mocha drizzle, sprinkles and mini marshmallows” the blonde answered with a smile and took a sip from her mug.

Lena chuckled at Kara’s whipped cream moustache and asked “sprinkles and mini marshmallows? Didn’t know those were toppings for Mocha.” she took a sip from her own drink and hummed at the familiar taste. 

“They are really not but I asked the girl that took my order to add them and  _ voila _ ” Kara smiled widely. “Do you want to try it?” 

  
  
“Oh God, no thank you. I think I need to go to the gym just by looking at it” she answered and chuckled at the pout Kara directed at her. “How was your day?” she asked when she could breathe again.

“Oh, it was pretty boring. Snapper threw one of my articles in the trash in front of me once again and made me re-write the whole thing. I’ve been in the office all day since I had no interviews or leads to follow.” she dramatically sighed. “What about you?”

  
  
“Stressful as always. Meetings, paperwork and no lab fun” Lena sighed as well. 

They fell into an awkward silence. Both women knew they have to talk about the kiss and what will happen to their friendship now. When they woke up on the couch cuddling each other was because of a crisis in L-Corp which had Lena rushing out from Kara’s loft. She’s been hiding in L-Corp the whole weekend. 

She took a deep breath and nodded “we should probably talk about the” she cleared her throat and whispered, “kiss?”. They were both blushing but they had to talk about it. 

“Let me go first, please,” Kara asked with soft eyes. When Lena nodded she took a deep breath and started “I love you. I’m pretty sure I’ve been in love with you for a very long time but I was too oblivious to understand my feelings. It’s still so new to me because where I come from we didn’t date or fall in love. We had arranged marriages based on our statues, so when Alex explained to me how dating worked here I was a bit surprised.” she shrugged and took a sip from her sweet coffee. 

  
  
“When I was in High School I had a boyfriend actually but I didn’t know we were dating until Alex pointed it out.” the blonde groaned “When he tried to kiss me I accidentally broke his nose because he caught me off guard and that was the end of it. I’ve been scared ever since and after Mo-...Mike and I broke up it made me realise that I wasn’t in love with him. We were just pushed together by everyone because we had similarities. It’s like in the movies and shows where if a girl and a guy are best friends they  _ have  _ to date. Which it’s stupid by the way bec-”

  
  
“Darling” Lena chuckled and placed her hand on Kara’s.

The blonde blushed even more at her rumble and continue “My point is, I’m still not sure how dating works but for you, Lena” she looked into Lena’s emerald eyes and smiled softly “For you, I would try it and not because I have to but because I want” 

  
  
Silence fell between them, the only noise coming from the chatter around them. They were lost into each other's eyes and did not realise the young reporter who spot them, took a picture and probably send it to a certain group chat before picking up her two large cups of coffee. 

“I love you too” Lena whispered back and Kara closed her eyes and nodded, letting a breath go she didn’t know was holding. “How about I will go buy us some sticky buns before we continue this conversation?” Kara chuckled and swiped the lone tear that escape and nodded with a wide smile.

* * *

The two women walked out of the building, walking next to each other. They agree upon waiting a few weeks to tell their friends and a few months until they announce it to the public. Lena’s driver opened the door of the car with a wide smile and accepted the coffee cup Lena gave him. 

  
  
“Ms Luthor, you didn’t have to,” he said and Lena waved his worries away before entering the car.

“You know, you never told me how you end up with that monstrosity of coffee order,” Lena told Kara while wearing her seatbelt.

“The first time I tried coffee I was fifteen and I found it _really_ bitter. Alex got really annoyed because I had a lot of energy after drinking that first cup and she almost kicked me out of the house for the day” the blonde chuckled and Lena joined in. “After that, I didn’t try again until I went to University where I kept adding stuff until it tasted good” she shrugged.

  
  
“If you got a lot of energy from just black coffee I wonder how much energy your sugar monster gave you. I bet your roommate loved you whenever you drank coffee.” Lena laughed. Kara placed her hand on her heart and gasped pretending she was offended before she joined the laughing.

“Yeah, Max kind of hated it when I was pacing or talking a lot after drinking coffee. Then she suggested I should exercise to get the energy out. She was more happy with that solution. For some reason she was always there when I exercise, looking at me while eating popcorn” The blonde furrowed her eyebrows in confusion when Lena burst into laughter. “What?”

Lena cleared her throat “Let’s just say Max and me have the same type when it comes to girls” she said and winked at a blushing Kara.

* * *

Lena’s heels echo in the apartment. She walked to the kitchen to find her daughter awake and ready to go out. “Good Morning sweetie” she kissed her daughter cheek before moving to the coffee machine.

“Jeju is bringing coffee and breakfast from Noonan’s,” Lizy said.

  
  
“Oh good. How come you are awake. It’s your first break since you went to MIT” Lena sat next to her daughter. “If I were you I would stay home and sleep all day”

  
  
“I doubt that” the young girl answer. “Kevin isn’t back yet sooooo…" she shrugged. "Plus, I want to start next semester's project since I’m already finished with all my current projects.” 

  
“When does Kevin come back?”

  
  
“In a few days” Lizy answered and turned at the whooshing sound from the balcony.

  
“Good Morning ladies.” Kara greeted them and walked closer, kissing her wife. “A black coffee for you my love”

  
  
“Thank you darling” Lena answered and took a sip from her cup, humming happily. She stood up and picked up her stuff, ready to leave for work.

  
  
“Ahem? Where is my coffee?” Lizy asked. 

  
  
“I didn’t buy you one. Oh, honey wait, I got you breakfast” Kara gave the bag to Lena and pecked her lips.

  
  
“Where is  _ my _ breakfast?” Lizy asked again.

  
  
“Didn’t buy you one” Kara reply and rolled her eyes at her daughter's dramatic gasp.

“But I’m _hungryyyyy_” she pouted at her mothers. 

“Well, I got some good news for you. A spaceship landed this morning from Argo City.” Kara said happily.

  
  
“Is uzheiu visiting?” Lizy asked excited. She hasn’t seen her grandma since she went to Argo City for her 17th birthday.

  
  
“Yep. She is currently at the DEO and I will go pick her up in a bit and  _ you _ are joining me” Kara said and Lizzy hugged her with a huge smile on her face.

  
  
“I’m glad Alura is visiting because _she_ was planning to come to L-Corp with me so she could study” Lena said and joined in the hug.

  
  
“Studying while on break. Hmmm I wonder where she got  _ that  _ from” Kara said with a pointed look at Lena.

  
  
The CEO rolled her eyes and freed herself from the hug, grabbing her stuff again. “Well at least now she is going to spend her day with her uzheiu” 

“Well, not really. Jeju wants to sleep, apparently, she couldn’t during the journey.” Kara shrugged, still hugging her daughter. 

  
  
“Looks like I’m coming to L-Corp after all” Lizy smirked at her mom.

  
  
“Actually, no” Kara said and her two girls look at her with a raised eyebrow. “Do you remember Tyll-Ol?” she asked Lizy. She tried not to laugh at her daughter who slowly started blushing. 

“Yeah, why?” the young Kryptonian answered.

“Well, he joined your uzheiu and I was wondering if you can show him around and help him pick an English name. You can take him to Noonan’s and grab breakfast and coffee?” Kara smiled at her daughter

“Really?... I mean sure, let me go grab my stuff.” Lizy answered and rushed to her bedroom.   
  


“Did you just set up our daughter with someone?” Lena said with a smirk and placed her arms around the blonde’s neck.

  
  
“Maybe” Kara winked and kissed her wife.

  
  
“Jeju, come on. I’m ready” Lizy rushed back to the kitchen in her super suit and a backpack.    
  


“Someone is excited” Lena commented and made her daughter blush even more.

  
  
“Of..of course I’m excited. I missed uzheiu so much” Lizy said and walked to the balcony, ignoring the whispers from her parents.

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Today’s prompt is ‘Coffee’  
Batsy: welp can’t help you there  
I don’t drink coffee  
Me: Me neither…
> 
> Point is I KNOW NOTHING ABOUT COFFEE. So all inaccuracies are probably because of that ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> A Mike, a Michale and Mon-El tried to ruin the name Michael/Mike for me and I hate them for it because it’s honestly my favourite guy’s name. 
> 
> Guess who worked on her project today...THIS GIIIIIIIIIIRRRLLLL c:
> 
> Thank you to my Creative Director, Editor, Descriptor of Ornate Gowns and Resident Fancy Ass Demon, Batsy 🖤 🦇  
aka MoltenGalaxies 
> 
> My Tumblr: https://smilerthesupergirl.tumblr.com/  
Batsy’s Tumblr: https://moltengalaxies.tumblr.com/
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter ^ω^


End file.
